<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assignments and Traps by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050236">Assignments and Traps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Consequences of Love [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has a shield assignment and Peter ends up in trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Consequences of Love [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Assignments and Traps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there everyone</p><p>Here is the latest part of the series </p><p>I hope you will enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter and Natasha sparred, Natasha’s training in using her spider powers had finished and right now. Flipping Peter over her shoulder Natasha launched onto the ceiling and shot her webbing onto her boyfriend’s ankle and yanked him up. Once the end of her webbing was secured on the ceiling Natasha looked at her boyfriend before she crawled over him. Her black webbing wrapping around him tight in a cocoon until she dropped down to the floor.</p><p>Looking up at him Natasha smiled as she brushed her fingers through his brown locks, biting her lip as she looked into his eyes “Come here often” she purred as Peter hung there upside down. Peter just smiled as he dangled there upside down wrapped tight in cocoon of black webbing, Peter was just too adorable so stepped forward she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.</p><p>Peter’s right hand ribbed through the webbing and he brought his and up to the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair. Purring into the kiss Natasha deepened it, her lips parting to allow Peter’s tongue into her mouth. Soon FRIDAY’S voice spoke up interrupting the spider couple “Miss Romanov, Nick Fury and Steve Roger’s wishes to see you” the A.I. informed.</p><p>Breaking the kiss Natasha let out a growl, her panties already drenched from the kiss and her heart was pounding in her chest. Looking at her boyfriend who smiled, Natasha helped Peter out of the cocoon before sharing one last kiss. Walking out of the room Natasha made her way to the briefing room where the 2 men would be waiting to talk to her. Fury looked up from the file, Maria Hill standing beside him “Agent Romanov, good to see you” Fury greeted.</p><p>Sitting down in her seat Natasha looked at Steve and Fury before focusing only on the Shield Director “What can I do for you fury?” Natasha asked as she looked at him, folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>“We have a mission; Hydra had captured Shield Operatives as well as a Shield Scientist” Fury explained as he handed her the file.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Mean whilst:</span> </strong>
</p><p>Peter was beaming a bright smile as he walked over to Pepper “Hey mom” he greeted cheerfully as he pressed his lips to his mom’s cheek.</p><p>Pepper smiled turned to her son and smiled at him, draping her arm around over his shoulder and pulling him into a tight hug “Hey, I thought you were teaching Natasha in the way of the spider?” she asked curiously.</p><p>“I was but she finished her training” Peter answered, brushing his hand through his hair “So, where’s is dad too?” Peter asked curiously.</p><p>“He’s working on his newest Iron Man suit” Pepper answered as she looked at the file before her “I on the other hand need to deal with this” she said.</p><p>With a confused look on his face Peter looked to his mom “Hold on, isn’t next ween supposed to be your anniversary?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah, though no doubt your father forgot” Pepper answered as she looked at the folder before her.</p><p>Peter grumbled as he looked at the file before smiling to her, pressing his lips to her cheek again he turned and walked to his father’s lab “Let me talk to dad” he said as he walked away and made his way down the stairs.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Tony’s Lab:</span> </strong>
</p><p>Tony was trying on his new repulsor when Peter walked in “Hey dad, you got a minute?” Peter asked as he joined his father by the workbench.</p><p>“Sure son, what’s up?” Tony asked as he turned to face his son after removing the gauntlet.</p><p>“Dad, you do know what next week is right?” Peter asked though he too suspected that his father forgot.</p><p>“Of course I know, it’s mine and your mom’s anniversary” Tony answered.</p><p>“And what exactly are you planning for the anniversary surprise?” Peter asked as he hoisted himself up onto the edge of the workbench.</p><p>Tony smiled to himself “I plan on treating your mom to a romantic getaway” he revealed.</p><p>“Great” Peter replied, his face beaming the brightest smile possible before jumping off the bench and sauntered casually out of the lab.</p><p>Heading to the bedroom Peter found Natasha was packing her bags. Looking confused Peter tilted his head to the side as he looked at his girlfriend “What’s happening?” he asked confused.</p><p>Turning to him Natasha smiled at him “I have to go away for a while, Steve and I need to save some hostages from Hydra” she explained as she continued to pack her bag.</p><p>Peter smiled as he walked over to her and helped her put her things away “How long will you be gone?” he asked as he helped her with her bags.</p><p>“Maybe a week” Natasha replied as she shrugged her shoulders “Maybe more, we need to find out where they are holding the hostages” she explained.</p><p>“Well I will miss you” Peter said as he handed over the widow bites to her “I’ve added a voice command system to allow you to switch between the widow bites and the webshooters” he explained “I also put some extra web cartridges in your belt” he explained.</p><p>Smiling as she zipped her suit case up Natasha turned to him “Thanks Peter” she replied as she leaned in and kissed his lips “What will you do?” she asked.</p><p>“No idea… maybe I will go out with Clint and Thor” Peter said as he shrugged his shoulders “Or maybe I will explore the galaxy with Carol” he said. Natasha’s expression darkened as she glared at her spider boyfriend who swallowed nervously before correcting himself “Or maybe I will just stay home and watch movies” he decided. Natasha smirked in victory as she looked at him before she turned and grabbed her knives, Peter watched her pack her things and her suit before she grabbed her bag. Peter fell into step beside her as he followed her to the elevator where Steve and Fury were waiting for them.</p><p>Setting her bag down and looking at her boyfriend she smiled “Okay, now I will be gone for a week or more so please…” Natasha went to speak but Peter cut her off.</p><p>“I know, be careful and no getting myself killed” Peter replied as he smiled at her.</p><p>“Actually, I was going to say, no hanging out alone with Carol” Natasha growled as she glared at Peter.</p><p>Peter smirked as he nodded his head “I won’t” he assures before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.</p><p>Smiling into the kiss Natasha pulled away and stepped into the elevator, the doors closing behind her leaving Peter alone.</p><p>Stuffing his hands into his pockets Peter headed back to his bedroom to be alone, he would miss Natasha and looked forward to her return.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Quinjet: </span> </strong>
</p><p>Natasha sat in the pilot’s seat, Steve and Fury were in the back of the jet talking as Natasha piloted the jet. Looking at her phone she shot Peter a text before focusing on the sky ahead. Flying amongst the clouds Natasha smiled when she saw the familiar sight of a Shield Helicarrier rising though the clouds. Placing her phone back in her pocket Natasha landed the jet and shut the engines down.</p><p>Maria, Fury, Steve and Natasha made their way down the ramp together and headed for the command deck.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">New York:</span> </strong>
</p><p>Spider-Man stung through the city, whistling to himself as he swung and kicked off the web line and flew before launching another web line and swinging. He could hear the people below; it had been 2 hours since Natasha had left and Peter missed her like crazy. Swinging through the city Spider-Man heard a car alarm blaring so releasing his web he launched another and swung hard to the right.</p><p>Swinging around the corner Spider-Man launched another web line and headed towards the sound of the car, only by the time he had gotten there the thief had already bolted leaving the car alone. Spider-Man stuck around for a bit, watching the owner reset the car alarm before heading back inside. Watching the car and having Karen run a scan, Spider-Man headed home for the night.</p><p>In the meantime:</p><p>The device that had been placed in the vent shaft began to roll slowly on its own, turning the corners of the vent shaft. A sinister red light bright as it slowly moved along the vent shaft before coming to a stop directly over Peter’s bedroom. Spider-Man returned to his room and got changed out of his suit. Once he put his suit away and got changed into his PJ’s Peter moved to the bed and lay down.</p><p>Grabbing his phone he sent a text off to Natasha before falling asleep.</p><p>The device sat there in the vent in silence before it began to shake and a gas erupted directly into Peter’s room.</p><p>Completely unaware of the danger, Peter remained fast asleep.</p><p>Plagued by his worst nightmares.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this part. </p><p>I look forward to reading your feedback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>